The present invention relates generally to damping spacers for overhead conductor bundles, and to a damping spacer particularly suitable for spacing and damping two conductor bundles, though the principles involved are also applicable to spacing and damping other bundle configurations including four conductor bundles having a diamond shape configuration in cross section.
The damping of the conductors of two conductor bundles by damping spacer devices is somewhat problematic in that two conductor damping spacers are often relatively light in weight such that the motion of a vibrating conductor will tend to simply vibrate the whole damping spacer without producing the relative motion between the components of the spacer that is required to work a damping means mechanically associated with the moving components. It can be appreciated that if a vibrating conductor simply sets in motion the whole damping spacer, or if the two conductors vibrate in unison (in phase and amplitude), without producing effective relative movement of the spacer components designed to operate the damping mechanism, the damping mechanism will not serve its intended purpose.